


home

by nojamchaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamchaeyoung/pseuds/nojamchaeyoung
Summary: a neighborhood where moms drink together and talk about their husbands, while dads go and smoke together to talk about their problems regarding their daughters, their kids, living a simple life, being a normal teenager, falling in love.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 32
Kudos: 70





	1. a glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, please bear with me

“Eomma, I’ll be going now!!” the senior in high school student shouted early in the morning. Excited for the new school year waiting for her.

“Wait for your older sister!” 

Im Nayeon, the oldest one among the kids in the neighborhood, being the only one who’s in a university, a sophomore in Seoul University taking up film. Other kids fear her for being cranky, obnoxious, and does not even smile to anyone. 

“I won’t be taking Momo with me, she can take care of herself already!” The college student shouted back while their mother could only sigh at them.

Im Momo, the middle child in the family. Always too lazy to even study, ranking almost at the bottom last year in her sophomore year. All she wants to do is eat and rest while going around the neighborhood, messing up with her friends. 

“Momo, at least take Sana with you, please” 

Raising up three girls was never easy for Mrs. Im, one was so intelligent who is always in a bad mood, the second one is always so cheerful that even when she gets a failing grade, it doesn’t seem to bother her. The last one is Im Sana, the youngest one, always a sweet child, someone who could calm both older sisters when fighting, very affectionate with everyone, their father’s favorite.

“Sana, let’s go!! We shouldn’t be late in our first day!” Momo said excitedly to her younger sister.

“Yeah, as if you even study” Nayeon snickered leaning against the door.

Two sisters staring at each other, a pissed off Momo and a determined Nayeon,

“Why are you staring at me like that? I’m older than you!” Nayeon shouted as she sees Momo glaring at her.

“You said you don’t want to be late, let’s go!!” Sana grabbed Momo’sarm to drag her.

“I don’t get it, why even bother go against her, you know she’s our older sister right?” Momo could only sigh at her younger sister while they were walking, 

“What she does isn’t funny sometimes, Satang.” 

Someone tapped Momo’s shoulder all of a sudden, “Are you two walking to school now?” Asked in a quiet voice.

“Jesus Christ, Dahyun! You gotta stop sneaking up on people!” Momo exclaimed while Sana was quietly laughing and has her arms wrapped around Dahyun already.

The most gentle and quiet kid in the neighborhood, you would be shock how she can be friends with the other obnoxious loud kids in the neighborhood when she is such a quiet one. The others cared for her the most, she’s always the one who’s not around because of all the competitions she has to go to in different countries, a renowned teenager pianist in South Korea.

“How have you been Dahyun? Are you excited for your first day?” Sana asked while she held Dahyun’s hand.

“I bet she is, she’s always been homeschooled because of her piano competitions, right? Our own Dahyunnie” Momo exclaimed while she also took Dahyun’s other hand. 

The fourth house they passed by is Jeongyeon and Mina’s, Mina’s family has a financial trouble that they live in one house but feeling grateful enough, Mrs. Myoui insisted that they should stay in the basement.

“I guess those nerds went to school early” Sana didn’t ask but more of stated it. 

“Ah Mrs. Myoui!” Momo shouted while Mrs. Myoui was startled because of how loud Momo was.

“You can’t be too noisy this early Momo!” Son Chaeyoung shouted while closing their gate, the fifth house. 

“My Bro, Kim Dahyun!” Chaeyoung exclaimed as she held out her hand for Dahyun to take.

A mischief maker, that’s what she has always been ever since she was a toddler, a kindergarten and up until now. The one with the most ridiculous suggestions that always works out. Might be a troublemaker but a blessing to her single mother who has been raising her ever since her dad died 4 years ago. 

“Let’s go to school now! Hi Mrs. Myoui, we’ll go now!! Don’t want to be late to prank Mina!” Chaeyoung screamed while running away from Mina’s mom who was smiling at the 4 of them.

“I heard my daughter’s going to prank yours, aren’t you worried?” Mrs. Son asked her neighbor.

“She’s been trying to get some kind of reaction from Mina the same way the others react to her pranks, I think she’s too dedicated to piss off my daughter” Mrs. Myoui chuckled, as they both watch the four of them walk away while Chaeyoung drag them.

“Jihyo, let’s go!! We’re going to be late!” The one and only Son Chaeyoung screamed at the top of her lungs outside the sixth house. 

“Chae, be quiet, you know how grumpy Jihyo will be, it’s too early for you to be screaming outside her house.” Dahyun said in a small voice while Chaeyoung ruffled her hair

“Hey stop that, don’t mess with Dahyun’s hair” Momo said as she sees Jihyo’s gate opening while Sana fixes it and leaves a kiss on Dahyun’s cheek.

“I swear to God, Son Chaeyoung. It’s too early in the morning for you to be shouting like that” Jihyo went out looking like she would definitely murder Chaeyoung.

“Hey Dahyun, feel excited?” Jihyo smiles at her and kissed her head while acknowledging the sisters’ presence.

“This is so unfair! Why can’t you greet me like that” Chaeyoung whined at her

“If you didn’t shout so loud you would have gotten some kisses from me, dumbass” Jihyo teased, if the whole group is so gentle and kind when it comes to Dahyun, they are the complete opposite when it comes to Chaeyoung.

“Where are the bookworms?” Jihyo suddenly asked while they were walking.

“Probably in school already, preparing for a test” Dahyun smiled while Sana also said that there were no bigger nerds than Jeongyeon and Mina in their high school.

“How about Tzuyu?” This time it was Momo who answered Jihyo, 

“I think she went to school with those two, I heard from Mrs. Chou last night when she was talking to my mom that Tzuyu slept over at Jeong’s last night to play that game” 

Chou Tzuyu, the last kid to arrive in the neighborhood, younger than everyone yet she managed to be accelerated to the similar year with them. A personality just like Dahyun, reserved and quiet but when she speaks, it definitely makes sense and half of them are insults coming from her mouth, insults for others but they know that she only speaks the truth.

“She’s always been with them, I miss her” Sana whined while Jihyo suddenly laughed and answered her 

“That’s because you’re too noisy for her and you invade her personal space, Satang”

“Coming from you ha! I even thought you swallowed an entire microphone in your past life!” Chaeyoung said while laughing

“Shut it, Son or I’ll make Nayeon come after you” Jihyo’s threat made the small girl shut her mouth almost immediately.

“Why are you using Nayeon unnie against this prankster?” comes from a small voice, a beautiful face with moles aligned just like the stars every night.

“And no Chaeyoung, please don’t even think about it. I’m too stressed to be pranked right now” Mina said showing off her gummy smile at them

“You shouldn’t even be stressed, you always ace the test, you’re a bookworm, and it’s your favorite subject, Mina. Who are you kidding here?” Jeongyeon said while messing up Momo’s hair.

“Stop it!! I fixed it for an hour!” Momo exclaimed while they laugh at her.

Yoo Jeongyeon and Myoui Mina, their moms were friends in high school too. Ever since Mrs. Yoo found out that they are having trouble with money. The Yoos did not hesitate to help them. Both girls are quite most of the time, more likely to enjoy things quietly, observe everything around them, play video games or read books most of the time. Their parents couldn’t’ be happier when they tried to befriend the other kids in the neighborhood.

“Sana, watch where you’re going!!” 6 year old Momo tried to stop her 5 year old younger sister from running down the neighborhood.

She was too late when she saw her sister bumped into another kid that she didn’t know. 

Crying Sana definitely wasn’t something you would want to be involved of, she would literally not stop from crying until she feels better and that means getting an ice cream.

“Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?” The unknown kid asked Sana while the girl kept on crying

“I’m so sorry, I tried to run after her and she is always this clumsy. I should have known better.” Momo bowed to a 6 year old Mina to express how sorry she is.

“Hey Mina, let’s go!! My dad finished setting up our brand new ps2, let’s g- wait who are they?” another 6 year old kid cautiously approach them.

“Her sister bumped into me and now she wouldn’t stop crying, and this one is saying sorry to me, even bowing her head multiple times” Mina explained thoroughly.

“Hi, I’m Jeongyeon and this is Mina, do you want something? So that you’d stop crying now?” Jeongyeon knelt down while wiping Sana’s tears.

Sana stopped crying and stared at her for a while that felt like an eternity for the 6 year old Jeongyeon for she was really looking forward to play their new ps2 with Mina, her best buddy.

“Can I have some ice cweam?” Sana asked carefully while looking hopeful

“Uhm sure, I’ll get some money first okay?” Sana could only nod feeling like she won cause she sure damn going to have some ice cream that day

Jeongyeon went back with money on her hands ready to go. 

“Momo, Sana! Where are you guys going?” A loud voice interrupted them before they could leave and buy ice cream for little Sana.

“Who are they?” The kid with the loud voice and big eyes were curious to see who Momo was talking to. 

Even as a kid, Jihyo has always been a curious little one, always so cautious and careful, it felt like the damn words stranger danger were tattooed in her brain.

“Don’t leave me with these two! One’s a troublemaker and one is too quiet and kind to even disagree with Chaeyoung’s idea!” Jihyo could only whine and complain in front of the strangers and the two sisters. 

Jihyo has Chaeyoung on her back with Dahyun trailing behind them holding Jihyo’s hand. It was a funny sight how 6 years old kids and a 5 years old are gathered in the middle of the street.

“I’m Jeongyeon and this is Mina, uhm we live here”Jeongyeon said as she pointed their house and bowed right after, while Mina did the same.

“Are you guys sisters too? Woah” Chaeyoung still on Jihyo’s back asked the two

“Nope! She’s my best buddy!!” Jeongyeon screamed excitedly and wrapped her arm around Mina’s shoulder

“Where were you guys going?” Dahyun asked quietly that she was still somehow hiding behind Jihyo’s back

“We’re going to buy this little one an ice cream since Jeongyeon made her cry, right bud?”

“WHAT, I DIDN’T MAKE HER CRY, SHE BUMPED INTO YOU, MINA, NOT ME!”

Jeongyeon screamed that it startled Momo who was observing Mina and how beautiful the pattern of her moles on her face.

“Right, let’s go! We’ll come with you guys!” Chaeyoung ecstatically said 

“Get off Jihyo’s back, you’ll make her feel like a grandma if her back hurts” Momo said while Jihyo gratefully smiled at her.

As the 6 year old kids were walking down to the store they heard a loud voice that definitely stopped them from taking more steps.

“Yah! Where are you guys going? You told me you will only stay at Dahyun’s!”

The two new addition to the group turned around while the others didn’t, they were frozen like a statue. They had no choice to turn around now since Jeongyeon and Mina did.

“If she reaches us already, bow your head into 90 degrees okay?” Momo nervously informed the two.

Mina, being the smartass she is, thought why does it have to be 90 degrees when she can bow down just like normal and not let her back and the back of her neck hurt.  
Mina sees an older kid,  
a tall one with cute bunny teeth,  
with an eyeglasses,  
wearing a purple headband, jogging, catching up to them

When she reached the group of kids, all of them bowed down even Jeongyeon because she was told to do so, since she doesn’t know this new older kid.  
First impression always matters for the young kid.

But Mina, always the one who never back down without a reason even at a young age, stands up for herself if needed, didn’t bow to this new girl she thought who is cute.

“Where are you going? You said you’re only going to stay at Dahyun’s! Jihyo, I put you in charge, what is this?” The girl asked panting, staring at Jihyo.

Jihyo who is literally nervous at that moment could only gulped.

“We were going to buy Sana an ice cream since she bumped into me, she wouldn’t stop crying.” Mina explained in a soft soothing voice that made everyone stare at her because for one, she didn’t bow 90 degrees, two, she doesn’t know who Nayeon is, three, she’s literally staring at Nayeon right now, and fourth she doesn’t know that the 8 year old kid has a temper.

Nayeon worriedly checked if Sana have bruises or a bump on her head

“Yah, Momo! You’re her sister, you’re supposed to look after her!” Nayeon exclaimed while holding Sana’s hand

“You are too, plus mom put you in charge why put Jihyo?” Momo could only answer back since she knows it wasn’t her fault, her sister made the choice to just study, read a book at home than watch them just like she was told to by literally the 4 moms.

“I’m older than you! Why are you even talking back, I made the choice to study!” Nayeon once again exclaimed while the rest flinched with her outburst.

“I’m Myoui Mina and this is Yoo Jeongyeon, we just moved here a few months ago, is it okay if we take Sana to the store and buy her ice cream?” 

Mina surprisingly asked Nayeon,

Hand held out for Nayeon to shake,

The rest stared at her wide eyed,

Nayeon could only stare at her hand, take it and nod.

She approached her youngest sister and kissed her forehead

“Be careful okay?” she said before leaving the group and going back home, probably to study again.


	2. strawberries and cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu's backstory and first meeting with Nayeon

Tzuyu has always been quiet, maybe suddenly moving to a new neighborhood shook her to the core. She has always been awkward, too quiet, too gentle with everything. 

One day, as a young 9 year old kid, she got curious to why it was noisy outside.

“No, you knock and I talk to her!” the other one argued

“No way! You knock and I’ll talk to her!” the other one exclaimed

Tzuyu’s head has been aching for the past 2 minutes for the two unfamiliar kids managed to keep up that kind of argument for 2 minutes straight. She noticed that there is a quiet one who kept on looking at which one who’s speaking.

“Weird kid.” Tzuyu thought as she stared.

“Okay how about I’ll knock, Jihyo will be the first one to talk, Then Sana be the second one” The quiet one compromise for the both girls

“Why does it have to be Jihyo who talks first?” the tiny girl argued

Tzuyu’s head has been aching with this kid who keeps on arguing.

She made up her mind and opened the gate

Three kids, shocked to actually speak to Tzuyu, she stared at them, waiting for them to speak to her.

“Wow, she really is tall for her age!!” the small one suddenly said

“Hi I’m Jihyo! This one is Sana and this quiet kid right here is Mina” “Jihyo” introduced themselves

“We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us and the other few kids in this neighborhood, we’ll be going to Dahyun’s house and chill there! Play ps2, eat ramen, and just talk if you’re up for it” The little sunshine looking at Tzuyu expectantly. Sana doing her famous pout nudging Mina who gave her best puppy eyes.

“Tzuyu, who’s at the door?” A woman asked from behind.

“Good morning miss! I am Jihyo and these are Sana and Mina, we would like to invite her at Dahyun’s place” Jihyo, always the responsible one greeted and asked permission from the elder. With Sana exaggeratedly waving her hand at the woman, Mina who bowed and smiled at her, holding Sana’s head to do the same since’s she’s been waving at the woman for a few seconds now without bowing her head.

“Who is this Dahyun may I ask?” 

“Oh! She’s from the second house there miss! While I live at the first one, the Ims! While Mina here lives at the fourth house with Jeongyeon, the Myouis and Yoos live there together and Jihyo lives at the sixth, the Parks! Did I do it right, Mina? Oh and Chaeyoung lives at the fifth house, the Sons!” Sana provided all the information she could give, it was really hard for the 8 year old to memorize it but with the help of Mina, everything went alright. Mina could only nod proudly since teaching Sana was never an easy task.

Tzuyu looked back at her mom expectantly

“Go” once they got her approval, Sana immediately dragged Tzuyu to Dahyun’s house while Mina and Jihyo thanked Mrs. Chou.

Before Mrs. Chou could close the gate a voice interrupted her

“I’m sorry for how the kids act, I am Jihyo’s mom, would you like to eat and talk with us other moms at my house?” She asked so nicely that Mrs. Chou didn’t even hesitate and said yes.

Reaching the Parks, Mrs. Chou saw Im Nayeon there at the corner, with her eyeglasses, focused on reading a book and not having a care in the world.

“Ah, that’s my eldest daughter, she doesn’t like hanging out with the other kids in the neighborhood, she says they’re too noisy for her and she likes studying more.

Mrs. Im said when she saw Mrs. Chou staring at the child who was too young to read a book about politics.

The mothers welcomed Mrs. Chou, talked about their problems regarding their husbands, about their kids, about plans they have in the near future.

“What took you so long? I’m hungry!!” Momo complained once the four kids entered the house

“You could have cook y’know?” Mina sheepishly answered Momo

“I know but you know I’m lazy!”

“Fine, I’ll cook and this is Tzuyu, treat her nicely. And yes, I mean you Chaeyoung” and Mina left to make ramen for all of them.

They spent hours on getting to know Tzuyu, even told her stories, and how to deal with things. Had fun, with Mina dragging Chaeyoung by the ear for she saw that the other one was ready to prank Tzuyu with a fake cockroach. All of them laughing at Chaeyoung and Mina, Dahyun whispering to Tzuyu that it’s normal and that Chaeyoung loves to prank other people, Tzuyu could only nod for it was a first for her.

8 kids lying on the floor with a bowl beside them, telling secrets and what their dream jobs are. What college do they want to go too, what they would do if they ever win the lotto.

“Momo, Sana? Mom asked me to pick you up, let’s go” as expected from the rest except Mina, all kids tensed up and Tzuyu was just clueless as ever. They forgot to fill her up with the most important detail, Im Nayeon.

“Tzuyu, if you see her now bow to 90 degrees okay? This isn’t a prank, I swear” Chaeyoung informed her as quickly as possible, Tzuyu not knowing what to do, if she would believe the prankster or not, she didn’t bow. Sana and Chaeyoung could only face palm. She saw Mina, not bowing to her but just nodding, acknowledging Im Nayeon.

“Nayeon uunie” Mina greeted her calmly that it made Tzuyu why everyone was fidgety

Nayeon scanned the room and saw an unfamiliar face standing in the room, she stared at her for a while to observe the 9 year old harmless Tzuyu and the younger one also maintained eye contact with the Im Nayeon.

“Ah, you have someone new in your circle of friends, she must be Mrs. Chou’s daughter.” Nayeon said before breaking eye contact with Tzuyu.

“Hi Mina, I’m here to pick my sisters, you all enjoyed today?” she asked, that made everyone sort of have a telepathy communication with each other.

“Why is she always nice to Mina?”

“What is this sorcery Mina have? Hmm”

“What’s this favoritism going on?”

“Well maybe some of you just behave for once and she’ll be nice”

“She’s smart but she’s always cranky”

“Why do I even tolerate Chaeyoung’s prank and Jeongyeon’s joke that it pisses Nayeon unnie off”

“Who is this bunny lookalike?”

some thoughts that were running inside the kids’ minds.

It has been a routine for these kids to hang out at anyone’s house and always stick together, some days Nayeon had to babysit or accompany them, for they were still young. 

Nayeon being pissed off at Chaeyoung, Momo, even Jeongyeon has been normalize in the group. Sometimes at Jihyo and Sana for even tolerating jokes or pranks that were coming from those three. Mina, Tzuyu and Dahyun has been the most quiet ones, that Nayeon doesn’t even bother scolding them for they were always behave. Jeongyeon could have been a part of them but she tolerates everything Chaeyoung does and say that annoys Nayeon.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew that ever since a child, Nayeon had a temper, she could be seen as cold hearted, rude yet very smart, it was no secret.

“Mina, I swear if you say that you’re nervous again, I will rip all your notes”

Jihyo whined as they were eating their lunch together

“Hey, don’t say that to Mina!” Sana hugged Mina and kissed her head saying that it’s okay and that she’ll do great.

With this kind of situation, it really is impossible to say that Sana is a year younger than them.

“Want to steal some of Jeongyeon’s food while she’s not looking?” Chaeyoung whispered to Momo who nodded excitedly since she’s still hungry.

Halfway of stealing Jeongyeon’s food, she finally noticed it.

“Yah! Who keeps eating my food!” She exclaimed as no one knows it except Mina.

Mina pushed some of her food to Momo, since the girl has a big appetite

“What about me?” Chaeyoung asked all of a sudden

“Get your own, don’t steal food from Jeongyeon” Mina answered in a soft voice

“Ah, so it’s you!”

And that’s when the bickering started.

All of them were walking home already when they saw Nayeon outside, pissed off, leaning on her car talking to her boyfriend. 

“See, that’s your problem! You never listen to what I say, you never care and most of all, you literally have no interest in anything here, I do all the efforts!”

She exclaimed while her boyfriend stood in front of her not saying anything, not even looking at her.

8 teenagers looked the other way to avoid Nayeon’s wrath and just went to the store to buy themselves some snacks. Walking in a comfortable silence after they bought their foods, they no longer see Nayeon outside.   
“Want to hang out at our place?” Momo asked all of a sudden.

“Unnie, you sure that’s a good idea? You’ve seen Nayeon unnie angry a while ago right?” Sana answered hesitantly.  
“We won’t be making noise right? We’re just going to chill, okay? Chaeyoung? Jeong?” 

“Sure, never want to go on Nayeon unnie’s bad side again” NoJam Bros answered and that was a go.

Everything was going so smoothly until they hear the door open, Nayeon with smeared make up on her face, clothes wet and hair disheveled. As soon as Nayeon saw them she glared and went outside again, probably to get some fresh air.

A few minutes passed, they were full and had Jeongyeon clean up their mess

“Hey, I’ll go home now okay? I’m going to update this game I have tonight” Mina said to everyone

“Want me to come home with you now? I mean I could” Jeong asked out of concern

“No need, Jeong, I’ll be fine”

Mina didn’t go home.

She went back to the store,

Bought a strawberry ice cream and a mint flavored one,

Walked to the beach, 

And there she was, Im Nayeon,

Cigarette between her fingers while crying her heart out

“Nayeon unnie” Mina hesitantly called out in a soothing tone

“I am not in the mood, so whoever you are in my sister’s group, fucking leave me alone.” Nayeon huffed as she threw her cigarette on the ground and wiped her tears. Suddenly a cold thing touched her arm.

She looked up and saw Myoui Mina, looking so adorable with her hand out offering Nayeon an ice cream, a strawberry flavored one, her favorite.

“Never speak of this to anyone, Myoui”

“Never”


	3. tutoring

All the moms in the neighborhood has been drinking and worrying about their kids’ grades and performances in school for the college entrance exam is in a few months.

“You think you could ask or convince Nayeon to tutor our kids?” Mrs. Son asked all of a sudden while the others looked at her like she grew to heads.

All the mothers laughed

“You do know your daughter pisses of Nayeon the most, right?” Mrs. Kim asked while laughing

“Why does she have to be a troublemaker; I keep telling her to just piss Mina off but she has to do it to Nayeon too” Mrs. Son could only sigh at the thought of her daughter pissing off Nayeon

“Yah! Why does it have to be my daughter then?” Mrs. Myoui complained

“Your daughter literally doesn’t react to Chaeyoung’s prank, Mina is too patient and kind” Mrs. Park answered

“Ah by the way, how’s Dahyun? What country is she in right now?” Mrs. Im asked 

“She’s in China right now, that kid, she never sleeps when she’s in another country, always so nervous. I keep insisting that I should accompany her but she always rejects the idea of it.” Mrs. Kim explained then chugged down a beer

“She’s too kind and simple, how is she even friends with our kids?” Mrs. Chou answered

“Yah! Your daughter is too kind and quiet too” Mrs. Park reasoned out

“Sana, Mina and Jihyo were arguing outside our gate on who’ll talk to her first that time, young kids” Mrs. Chou could only smile after that.  
“It was Momo who approached Dahyun first, all the kids in our house were shocked to see Dahyun, a kid whose skin is too bright” Mrs. Im smiled as she remembers.

“This is too boring!” 5 year old Chaeyoung complained

“Well what do you want to do huh?” Jihyo annoyed at Chaeyoung’s whining

“I say we play hide and seek” Momo suggests all of a sudden

“Since you’re the one who suggested it, you’re it” Jihyo answered back

“That’s so unfair!” Little Momo exclaimed

“Yay, hide and seek! You’re it!” 4 year old Sana was clapping her hands so much that Momo gave in when she saw how happy Sana is  
“I’ll give you 10 seconds to hide!”

Momo covered her eyes and counted 1 to 10

Leaning against the tree 

4 3 2 1- I’m done!

Momo looked up and walked around to find the three.

She heard a truck parked, she looked at it and she knew, that a new neighbor is moving in to the second house beside them.

“she saw a beautiful mom walking out of the car, and a handsome dad holding a kid’s hand. A kid who is too pale, whose skin is so bright that Momo didn’t know was possible.

The man let go of the kid’s hand and moved their things into the house, the kid was left alone standing there, looking clueless as ever.

She didn’t notice Momo until she held her hand out for little Dahyun to take.

“Want to play with me, my sister and friends?”

Momo’s face was calm and friendly, that’s what Dahyun thought, maybe she could gain a friend now that kids in this neighborhood is more friendly.

Still with hesitation, Momo decided to give some assurance to the new kid

“I promise I’m not a bad person, we live in the first house, I am Im Momo and I have two sisters, Im Nayeon and Im Sana” Momo offered the girl the best smile she has and that’s when Dahyun held her hand.

Allowing Momo to drag her into the house where she saw Chaeyoung, Jihyo and Sana looking mad

“Yah, I thought you went somewhere else and quit the game”

“Sore loser”  
“Unnie where were you?”

All of them bombarding Momo at once,

And that’s when Chaeyoung saw a kid she has never seen in her entire life. 

“Woah, you’re so pale!” She exclaimed

“Yah, that’s rude!” Jihyo also exclaimed

“What’s your name?” Sana adorably asked 

“I’m Kim Dahyun, we just moved her, at the second house” She said so soft that they could barely hear her.

“You’re a quiet and timid one huh, don’t worry we’re already here and we’re friends now!” Momo side hugged little Dahyun

A few hours passed, 4 kids that became 5 were sweating and panting from running around, laughing and getting to know each other, challenging one another on who could eat the most until they hear a knock

“Don’t open the door kids, I’ll do it!” Mrs. Im shouted from the laundry, and when she passed by them, she saw an unfamiliar kid seating on the floor with Momo and the others.

“I’m so sorry for bothering you at this time of the night, we just moved in the second house” the woman bowed

“Ah, this is the Im’s household, what ca I do to help you?” Mrs. Im wiped her hands on her apron and bowed too

“Have you seen a 5 year old kid? She’s small, she has bangs, wearing a green shirt, her skin’s bright” the woman described and Mrs. Im immediately knew who the kid this woman was looking for.

Mrs. Im welcomed the woman to take a look at the kid and their house and that’s when she saw Dahyun, she immediately approached her daughter and hugged her while Momo was looking at her.

“I’m so sorry for worrying you, I saw her alone outside your gate and I wanted to befriend her, I’m sorry” Momo bowed and apologize

Mrs. Kim wiped her tears and thanked Momo for approaching her daughter for little Dahyun has never had a friend before.

Chaeyoung smiled widely and bowed in front of Mrs. Kim 

“We’re going to be her friends and I’m going to be her best buddy or bro for life, Mrs. Kim” She saluted to the mother and tapped Dahyun’s head.

“I hope she didn’t give you a hard time, our Dahyun is really quiet and does not speak much” The woman smiled and bid her goodbyes  
Jihyo stopped her before she could leave

“May we invite Dahyun everytime we’ll go out or play?” She asked hopefully

Dahyun looked expectantly at her mother

And that’s when Mrs. Kim smiled and said of Course and that they can do it anytime they want as long as they keep each other safe.

And that’s how Dahyun became a part of them.

“They all grew up well, they were only little kids, running around with their tiny legs” Mrs. Im reminisced.

“I see Nayeon walking right now, who’s going to call her?” Mrs. Myoui asked and no one dared to answer

“Fine, I’ll do it but you guys talk to her” Mrs. Myoui doubting herself still called Nayeon

“Nayeon? Could you please come here?” Mrs. Myoui asked the college student nicely and breathed out when Nayeon complied to her request.

She looked behind her signaling the others to talk to Nayeon

“Oh Eomma, you’re here? I guess it’s your time to bond today, why am I here?” Nayeon asked nicely even though the girl was scowling.

“We have a request to make Nayeon” Mrs. Chou started

Nayeon looked at them knowing what they’re going to ask for is something she wouldn’t want, she crossed her arms on her chest and waited for the next mom to speak up.

“We want you to tutor the kids for a week, it’s just that we want them to pass this final exam and do well in college entrance tests” Mrs. Son explained

Nayeon was looking at the ground, contemplating.

“We’ll pay you, all of us” Mrs. Yoo compromised

Nayeon looked up at them, all the mothers have a hopeful look on their eyes

“No need to pay me, kindly inform them to meet up at Dahyun’s house every 12pm and I’ll tutor them” Nayeon said and quickly left after she bowed

“See, my eldest may be rude most of the time, doesn’t know how to smile, and has a temper, she still has that warmth in her hair.” Mrs. Im bashfully said.

“Eomma, why did you gather us here? We were supposed to go out and eat ramen at this new place” Sana complained looking at her  
the kids sat at the floor while their moms are in front of them

“Eomma, what is it?” Jihyo hesitantly asked seeing the look on her mom’s face worries her

As expected from Tzuyu, Jeongyeon and Mina, they remained silent and wait for the elders to speak

“We asked Nayeon to tutor you guys for a week” Mrs. Son exposed

and just like that all hell breaks loose

the kids’ mouths were open, wide eyed, looking terrified

“Eomma! How could you betray me like this!” Chaeyoung shouted 

“So this is how it feels to be sold out” Jihyo shook her head

“All of you are required to attend, even the three of you” Mrs. Park pointed at Jeongyeon, Mina and Tzuyu

“This is so unfair! Dahyun isn’t here to experience this suffering!” Momo exclaimed while the rest laughed at her

“Yah, Dahyun’s IQ is high” Sana answered her older sister

“But why do we have to join too?” Tzuyu asked

“This is also a preparation for your college entrance tests, kids” Mrs. Son answered.

“You guys will have to meet at Dahyun’s house every 12pm and study there with Nayeon. You’ll start this saturday”

And just like that, all of them went home feeling gloomy, not only they have to review and study but the one teaching them is the one and only Im Nayeon

Saturday came and none of them were willing to go to Dahyun’s house to study

“Yah! Get up!” Mrs. Son opened her daughter’s curtains but Chaeyoung was already awake before she even opens her daughter’s room

“Do I really have to go? Eomma, don’t you love me? You’re literally risking your only daughter’s life” Chaeyoung pouted

“If only you didn’t piss off Nayeon every chance you get; you wouldn’t be on her bad side” her mom reminded her

“I can’t believe my own mom betraying me” Chaeyoung sighed heavily as she gets ready for hell

11:59 AM, one minute before noon comes

and only Momo, Sana, Mina, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu were there

Jihyo and Chaeyoung nowhere to be found

Nayeon looks pissed for she really panned to start at exactly 12pm and there are still 2 teenagers missing

Momo could only gulped when Nayeon looked up and glared at each one of them

“Where is Jihyo and Chaeyoung?”

“I heard Chaeyoung woke up late” Jeongyeon answered carefully

“Yeah, you heard. Where is she right now?”

“I don’t know” Sana nervously answered

12pm

“Say, if I start right now without them, will it be my fault? Mina?” Nayeon stared at Mina waiting for an answer

“No, Nayeon uunnie” Mina answered calmly

“Exactly, bring out your math books”

12:01

“I’m so sorry, we’re late!” Chaeyoung screamed while Jihyo and her bowed to Nayeon

“We bought some snacks for all of us and we asked the owner of the store what you usually buy there so we’d know what food to give to you but he’s too old to remember it so we waited for him!” Chaeyoung explained panting, while holding out a strawberry ice cream to Nayeon.

“We also bought your favorite junkfood according to the old man! We’re sorry we’re late” Jihyo apologized nervously while all of them stared at the two with mouths open, too shocked to even speak

And at that time, no one saw how happy Nayeon looked that she smiled at Jihyo or Chaeyoung.

“Just bring out your math books and seat beside them” and with that, they started.

Momo sat beside Nayeon, and beside her is Chaeyoung,

Nayeon grabbed Momo’s book to see the lessons they have and all she saw was scrabbled notes in it, not understanding anything for the messy handwriting Momo has

She also grabbed Chaeyoung’s book hoping to see relevant notes but she was greeted with doodles, drawings, and calligraphies in Chaeyoung’s book.

“Yah, what is this?” Nayeon exclaimed while scanning Chaeyoung’s book

“Don’t touch the pages furthermore, it’s full of her drools because she just sleeps in class” Tzuyu informed Nayeon who looked disgusted.  
Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu and felt betrayed because her friend exposed her

“Yah! First it’s my mom who betrays me and now you? What is happening to the world?” Chaeyoung exclaimed with her hands in the air

Nayeon chuckled lowly that no one noticed it, she shook her head and grabbed Tzuyu’s book

“Momo, Chaeyoung do you guys know how graphing works? Linear relationships?” Nayeon questioned

Both Chaeyoung and Momo nodded their head but Nayeon still looked unconvinced

“That is a middle school lesson! How come you don’t know it?” Nayeon exclaimed frustrated

“I won’t even need it when I grow up!” Chaeyoung complained

“That is if you’ll ever grow up” Sana snickered

“Yah! Enough!” Nayeon shouted that all of them tensed up

“How about English proverbs? You know some?” Nayeon questioned the two

“uhm, two wrongs don’t make a right?”

“better late than never”

“when the going gets tough, the tough gets going.”

“birds of the same feather flocks together”

the two of them take turns in saying proverbs they know and it is already giving Nayeon a headache yet when the two teenagers were taking turns

all of their friends were cheering them on, laughing that it also made Nayeon laugh stealthily.


	4. truth or dare mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahyun's back and it's sleepover time for them

After a week of Nayeon tutoring them, all of them passed the final exam even though Momo almost failed if she didn’t get that one question right, it all worked out well for them though.

She went out with her two friends from class and now entering a fast food.  
“Don’t you have someone you like?” 

“Nope, I haven’t thought of anyone” Momo answered happily as she finished eating her food

“I want more food, do you guys have more money? We can combine ours” Momo compromise but got a disappointing answer

“You really have a big appetite, Mo” her friend pointed out

As the three of them were talking about school stuff, they saw Mina, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu gracefully come in. Ordering their foods,  
The three were about to sit down when Mina approached Momo’s table.

“Here, I saw you before we came in and I thought you may still be hungry”

Mina said while handing out some foods she ordered for herself

“Yah! Stop spoiling her” Jeongyeon said while Tzuyu smiled at Momo and her two other friends” 

“Is she always that nice to you?” her friends asked her as she grumpily watch Jeongyeon walk away

“The nerve of that nerd” Momo thought

“Mina? Yeah, she always gives me foods because she knows I eat big” Momo answered ready to devour what Mina gave her

“Yeah? What else?”

“Besides that, she’s always the one who cooks among us whenever I’m hungry, it’s like her reflex whenever I say I’m hungry already. She takes my side whenever the whole gang is ganging up on me, oh and she listens to me well, she’s a good listener.” Momo ranted with two of her friends stare at her

“I think she likes you” 

“Yah, she likes her!” her friend confirmed

“Who? Mina? No way! She’s just really quite and nice because she’s the president of the student council” Momo defensively said

“Yeah but does she listen to everyone like she listens to you?”

“Buy you foods just because she knows your appetite is big”

“Cooks for everyone just because you complain you’re hungry”

Her friend pointing it out while she stares at Mina from the other table, watching her laugh at what Tzuyu said while Jeongyeon pushed Tzuyu’s shoulder. Jeongyeon noticed that Momo has been staring at them that’s why looked back at her and that’s when Momo grumpily looked away.

Days passed, she has been observing Mina and saw that the things her friends pointed out were only done to her by Mina.  
Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina  
Mina’s gummy smile,  
Mina’s angelic laugh,  
Mina’s soft voice  
Mina’s graceful movements  
Mina is all she thinks about almost every day.

“Bro! My buddy! The one and only piano prodigy in South Korea!” Chaeyoung screamed outside as she hugged Dahyun

“Did you win?” Chaeyoung asked

Dahyun was about to answer when Chaeyoung interrupted her again

“Of course you did! You’re not only my best bud but the best pianist out there” Chaeyoung ruffled her hair while accompanying her inside.

“Eomma, I’m home” Dahyun softly said as she saw her mom’s back facing her, cooking dinner

Her mother turned around, shocked. She wasn’t informed that her child would be coming home today.

She hugged Dahyun tightly while Chaeyoung smiled at the sight

“You won, baby?” her mom whispered to her ear

And Dahyun could only nod while her mom hugged her tighter.

“Go to your room, I’ll prepare dinner” her mom said before kissing her forehead.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Nayeon glared at Momo while talking to someone on the telephone

“Hurry up! Sana and I are waiting for a call” 

“Who would want to call you?” Nayeon rolled her eyes and said goodbye to the person she’s talking to.

After a while the phone rang

“Hello? She’s back?” Momo answered, and once she got the answer, she hanged up

“Sana, Dahyun’s back! Let’s go!!” Momo shouted for her sister and in the middle of the day, their mothers and fathers saw 6 teenagers rushing out of their home and one by one went to Dahyun’s house!

“Good morning Mrs. Kim”

“Mrs. Kim! I heard she’s here already!”

“She won, right?”

“I’m go to her room now, Mrs. Kim”

“Good morning!”

“I’m here to see Dahyun, Mrs. Kim!”

all of them one by one, startling Mrs. Kim not only with their presence but with their voices and excitement.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Jihyo asked right away

“Yah! It’s too early to stress Dahyun out!” Chaeyoung said while covering Dahyun’s ears

“How come you’re here already?” Tzuyu questioned her

“I waited for her on the streets, was right there after she went down of her cab” Chaeyoung proudly said

All of them smiled at how thoughtful Chaeyoung is, no matter how troublemaker she is, she’ll also always be the most thoughtful among them.

Hours passed and now all of them scattered around the floor, stomachs are full, a lot were groaning from eating too much and some were fighting on who should be beside Dahyun in this sleepover.

“Do you all want to play truth or dare?” Sana smirked for she has something planned tonight with Chaeyoung if ever Mina chooses dare  
A chorus of sures were heard and all of them sat up

“Mina, truth or dare?”

“Wait why is it me first?” She asked suspiciously while the rest groaned

“You were the last one to come, suck it up loser”

“Dare” brave and mighty Mina answered not knowing that Sana wants to know something from her

“Confess to the person you like right now!” Sana grinned, all eyes were staring at her, Jeongyeon looked nervous, Jihyo and Chaeyoung laughed a bit but Mina, she had her head down

“I can’t” Mina answered sadly

“Why?”

“Do it”

“Who is it” 

That’s all she heard from her friends

“I don’t know how, I don’t know when. I like this person for about I don’t know, years now. I’ve been bottling these feelings I have for her for years, how do you all expect me to just drop the bomb that I like her. Maybe she’ll even reject and never speak to me again” Mina opened up.

All of them were quiet and didn’t know what to say next, not until Tzuyu spoke up

“You’re smart, thoughtful and also the president of the student council, how can you be so sure that this person wouldn’t like you? I mean you’re impressive, Mina” Tzuyu said calmly as no one denied what she said because it was the truth.

“I say you confess” Chaeyoung said seriously and it shocked Mina for Chaeyoung can only be serious once in a blue moon

The others could only nod and Dahyun spoke up

“Do it at the first snowfall” she said quietly

“Winter is days from now” Mina answered worriedly

“But it’s romantic, you might earn some points from her” Dahyun smirked and Mina could only smile at everyone as she saw them looking at her supportively.

The whole week, Momo has been happier. The thought of Mina confessing to her made her feel things. She hasn’t been in a bad mood and not only her mom could notice how blooming she is, but everyone.

“Eomma! Momo’s got a crush!” Nayeon screamed while running out of their house, that’s when Momo snapped. She hasn’t feel anything other than happiness and Nayeon ruining it

“Yah! How dare you! Come back here!” she screamed, and that’s when she knew she fucked up

Nayeon stopped running, slowly turning her back, glaring at Momo

“Yah? You dare to say yah to me?” Nayeon dangerously approached her

Momo ran, all the way to her room, locked the door and went to her bed while Nayeon kept shouting and banging on her door.

It went on for about 20 minutes until she saw Nayeon from her window leaving their house.

As she opened the door she saw Sana waiting for her

“What did you do to her Momo unnie” Sana could only sigh for she wasn’t there for both of her sisters

“Not much” Momo smirked

“I’m going to the beach with Jihyo, I’ll be back later. You okay with being alone?” sana asked  
“Sure” Momo smiled widely.


	5. first snowfall

Scanning through Nayeon’s clothes even though she knows that her sister would kill her, she continued to do so.

She scanned their refrigerator for food and began eating, who knew staying at home alone could be so boring.

Momo was watching her favorite show while eating while she heard a knock

“Momo! It’s me Mina, open up!” 

Momo immediately got up and fixed her hair, straightened her clothes and made herself look presentable. 

“Wouldn’t want my crush to see me looking like a hobo” she thought to herself

She opened their door and saw Mina wearing a plain white shirt, tattered jeans, holding an umbrella

“What are you doing here, Mina?” Momo asked enthusiastically

“Is Nayeon here?” Mina nervously asked

“Nope, why?” she hesitantly asked

“It’s the first snowfall today” Mina said quietly while looking down at her shoes

“Yeah and so?” Momo answered and suddenly realized what’s happening

Momo stared at her for a while and that’s when Mina heard a sniffle from the girl in front of her

Mina looks so clueless on why her friend is softly sobbing in front of her

“Momo, why are you crying? Are you okay?” As Mina was about to hug her friend

Momo pushed her shoulder hard that it made Mina stumbled a little bit

“Momo?” Mina asked even though she is still shocked from why her friend violently pushed her

“All this time, it was Nayeon? My older sister?” Momo asked Mina

Mina looked guilty while she nods at Momo’s question

“It’s been what? Years now you say? All this time, it was Naeyon” Momo chuckled to herself and Mina still looking clueless on what’s happening to her friend, her Momo.

“Leave, get out of my sight” Momo said with so much certainty in her voice

“Mo, I don’t understand, why are you being like this?” not wanting to leave her friend in this situation, Mina tried to comprehend what’s happening

Momo, not making any eye contact with Mina suddenly asked

“Why her, Mina? Why Nayeon, huh?” her voice filled with dejection

“She’s pretty” Mina shortly answered

"Bullshit, Mina. Why her?" Momo asked again

“She’s smart, she’s beautiful when she smiles, even though you all think she doesn’t smile at anyone, she does. I know because I’ve seen it. Her laugh sounds so gentle, I know because I’ve heard it already. Most of all, it’s because she’s Nayeon. I like her, quirks and all and for me, she’s the human embodiment of the word overwhelming.” Mina finished holding her breath, remembering all the times she saw Nayeon laughed and smiled with only her knowing because she was he only one who would stare at the older one secretly, not wanting to disappoint Momo with her answer, she let it out, all of it. 

What she doesn’t know is that Momo was hoping it was her, the one Mina is describing.

“I don’t want to talk to you for a while” Momo finished

She went out of their gate, leaving Mina alone standing outside their door.

After Mina gathered her thoughts she also went out and saw Jeongyeon leaning on Nayeon’s car, staring at her.

“So it’s Nayeon, huh?” she started out

“Yeah, aren’t you mad at me? For keeping it a secret since you’re my best bud” Mina chuckled as she remembered how Jeongyeon said it while they were still a bunch of 6 years’ old

“I was worried you like Momo, you know?” Jeongyeon confessed

“Yeah, I know” Mina answered, Jeongyeon was about to talk back but she stopped herself

“I know, I’ve seen things you would do for Momo secretly, I know you only like to tease her to get some kind of reaction from her. I know you skipped school for her, it was her fieldtrip, right? She left her packed lunch so you made her one and also took what Mrs. Im made. She went out on her own and lost all her money to foods, you picked up, it was what a two hours ride from here. I know all of it, bud, I know.” Mina patted her shoulder and hugged her

“I wouldn’t do that to my best buddy” she chuckled and let go of Jeongyeon

Momo came back with lots of foods and a tub of ice cream on her hand when she saw Jeongyeon and Mina outside their house, Jeongyeon smiled at her.

Momo nod at Jeongyeon to acknowledge her and her eyes went to Mina.

She scowled and the word left her mouth automatically

“Jerk” she spat towards Mina and Jeongyeon could only laugh and pat Mina’s back

Evening came and everything was going so smoothly at every household

It was the first day of snowfall and everyone was too cold and overwhelmed to go out but it didn’t stop Mina from waiting for Nayeon to go back home

She was leaning on a pole with her umbrella and thick coat

7:59 pm

“Where is she” Mina thought to herself

Mina kept waiting and waiting until she saw Nayeon walking with her head down

8:00 pm

“Unnie” Mina called out to her

“Oh, Mina, what are you doing out here?” Nayeon asked suspiciously

“I was waiting for you” Mina confessed

“Why?” 

“I have something to tell you”

“What is it?” Nayeon asked impatiently as she was already cold, Mina noticed and quickly took off her coat to wrap it around Nayeon

“Unnie” Mina started

“Mina, I swear if you don’t spill it out I’ll leave you here” Nayeon looked up at Mina’s eyes

“I like you, Nayeon” Mina spilled and Nayeon looked at her wide eyed not saying or acknowledging it

“Say something, I said I like you. I like you as a woman and I want us to go out” Mina repeated herself

Nayeon looked at her and spoke up

“You do know I have a boyfriend right?” She asked Mina

“Yes, I do know that. I won’t do anything to break you guys up, I’ll wait for that to happen until you’ll actually like me and make your choice to go out with me.” Mina answered calmly yet not that confident but she hid it with a smile

The problem is, Nayeon saw through it

“Mina, I only see you as my sister’s friend, another kid at our neighborhood. The fact that you told me you like me as a woman makes me uncomfortable.” Nayeon answered while looking at Mina

She could only nod at Nayeon’s word, a little disappointed that she made the person she likes uncomfortable

Minutes passed and they were only standing in front of each other until Nayeon spoke up again

“I’m going home now, keep this as a secret and don’t tell anyone.” 

She took off Mina’s coat and walked home,

while Mina smiled to herself with her coat in her hands

looking at Nayeon’s back as she’s determined to prove to the older one that she isn’t just her sister’s friend.


	6. protests and grounded

Days passed and Momo is with her other friends on the way to her house

“So how did it go?”

“Did she confess?” 

Both of her friends asked the same time

“It wasn’t me, you know? You guys got it all wrong” Momo answered somewhat relieved

“What? Who is it then?” Her friends questioned as they were already outside her house

“Nayeon” Momo answered shortly

“Im Nayeon?!” 

“Your sister, Im Nayeon?!” 

Shocked to know what Momo said, they sent her an apologetic smile

“Wait, is she there right now?” her friends asked nervously 

“Yeah, but she’s about to leave” Momo said unbothered

“Yah, we’ll wait here outside until she leaves” her friends bargained

“Don’t be ridiculous, if you see her just bow your head to 90 degrees, it’s cold out here” Momo said as she dragged her friends 

“Ah, wait! I’ll get some ramen from Jeongyeon’s house!” Momo exclaimed as she knows that the other one is probably at Tzuyu’s or they’re at the study room

Both of her friends standing inside the living room, not knowing what to do when Im Nayeon is right in front of them with her arms crossed on her chest, staring, waiting for them to speak up after they bowed to her.

“I’m back! Why are you guys just standing there?” Momo asked as she pushed her friends to the couch 

“Yah!” Nayeon scream as her friends were about to sit down, her friends stood up again not looking up

“Is that my jacket?” Nayeon glared at Momo

“You said I could borrow it because you also wanted to borrow my dress” Momo softly spoke

Nayeon stared at her for a few seconds until she decided to go out already, while Momo flinched when Nayeon was about to walk out the door

“Don’t go into my room and tell Sana that I left some foods for her at the table” Nayeon glared while Momo looked hurt

“There’s also a food for you there” Nayeon said shortly

“Really?” Momo looked up smiling while Nayeon just glared at her walked out

Time passed and it was time for her friends to go home already which left Momo to clean all their mess

Sana walked out of her room with Jihyo behind her

“Ah Jihyo! You’re here” Momo said when she saw the two

“What did you guys do?” She asked

“She wanted me to play this game and it was really boring, I think Jeongyeon, Mina and Tzuyu got her into it” Sana whined because it seems like the three have been influencing Jihyo

“You’ve been hanging out with those three too much, look what’s happening to you!” Sana exclaimed as she holds both of Jihyo’s cheeks 

“I bet you’ll be hanging out in the study room too, give it a few days” Momo smirked

“No way!” Sana exclaimed while Jihyo could only blush and smile at the same time because Sana’s face is too near 

Evening came, Jihyo left, Sana’s having some fresh air with Momo, their mom came in

“I think your father will be home late, he’s in trouble. People are protesting in the city” their mom explained

“Is it okay if we wait for him a little bit?” their mom asked

“Sure, mom.” Momo replied

“We’ll get to wait for Nayeon unnie too!” Sana exclaimed while the other two covered their ears for their youngest was too loud

Minutes passed, they saw their father come in

“You okay?” their mother asked and their father could only nod resignedly

They were eating peacefully while their father is ranting about what happened, Nayeon, nowhere to be found even though it’s already late

“I swear, those kids don’t know what they’re doing! Their parents work hard for them and this is how they repay them? protesting, shouting with signs they held up, fighting the government who does nothing but provide them with good things. Those kids are horrible, and if ever I find out one of you is protesting, I will lock you up in your room, you won’t be endangering other lives and you will not bring shame into this family” their father said angrily with so much conviction

All of them were eating quietly, their father upset, the two sisters not knowing what to say, their mother worried for her eldest daughter  
And that’s when Nayeon came in, wearing her denim jacket, bruises on her face and blood on her left arm dripping, sweat and a foul smell coming from her

“Why do you smell like that?” her mother asked while she didn’t say anything

“Where did you get these bruises Nayeon? Your arm’s bleeding!” her mother exclaimed worriedly while examining her face and arm

“You joined the protest didn’t you?” her father asked, knowing what and where that smell came from considering that he was also there a while ago

Nayeon didn’t answer while Momo and Sana could only look at their eldest sister

“I work hard to provide you all with everything you need, and this is what you do instead? You go and join protests and choose not to study? I thought you were smart? You should have known that what you’re doing joining those thugs in protests is wrong!” her father screamed while Nayeon stood quietly, trying not to let her tears fall

She quickly walked to her room but her father was faster than her and now standing in front of her

Nayeon looked up and glared at her father, while Momo stand beside her father, Sana beside Nayeon knowing that this won’t end well

“Why are you looking at me like that, punk? How come you grew up so rude when all we did was provide you with everything you need? Their father asked furiously 

Nayeon was still glaring at her father when she spoke up with a steady voice

“I didn’t do anything wrong, the government is wrong. There is something wrong in the justice system that’s why we fight back.”

“You ungrateful child!” her father yelled raising his hand to slap Nayeon but Momo thankfully held his wrist to stop it from happening and their mother stood up in front of Nayeon to shield her

“Nayeon, please just apologize to your father! Say you didn’t mean everything you just said!” her mother begged her but knowing Nayeon, the stubborn child she is, always the one to never back down if she thinks and knows she’s right just stared at her mother 

“Why would I apologize if I did nothing wrong!” she screeched

“How dare you yell at your mother! You’re too insolent!” her father shouted

“From now on, you are not allowed to go out of your room, you’re not allowed to eat and if anyone hands her something, I will make sure you will also regret helping her. Apologize and promise that you’ll never do it again and everything will go back to normal.” Her father decided right there and then.

“Sana, take Nayeon unnie to our room” Momo instructed Sana

“Nayeon unnie let’s go” Sana dragged the eldest one into their rooms.

“Take off your jacket, please. I’ll wrap your wounds” Sana softly asked her sister.

Surprisingly, Nayeon complied. Maybe too tired to argue and be a pain in the ass, Sana thought to herself

“Where did you learn how to do this all?” Nayeon asked as her youngest sister clean up the blood and bruises on her face

“You know how clumsy I am, unnie. I always have to bring a medical kit for Momo unnie to treat me, or whenever she’s not around, I learned how to do it by myself” Sana chuckled to herself while Nayeon looked guilty but masked it with a scowled

“You should be more careful” Nayeon reminded and Sana could only smile at her sister

“Why did you go unnie? You know it’s dangerous” Sana sighed while moving into her arm to wrap a bandage

“You know how things doesn’t change even though it’s wrong? It doesn’t change because no one fights for the right things. Satang, always remember that staying silent about it is also being a part of the problem, okay?” Nayeon softly said to her youngest sister who doesn’t seem to understand things before

“I love you, you know that right?” Sana gently said

“I know, you wouldn’t be here assisting me if you don’t love me” Nayeon smirked even though her face hurts

“Stop smirking or your cut will get hurt more, and may remind you that I am not assisting you, I’m doing all the work here” Sana teasingly said

“Shut up” Nayeon replied with a smile until Momo came in

“Dad calmed down, but I think he will be guarding this door everyday so that you won’t go out” Momo explained

“Thanks for what you did back there” Nayeon said softly as possible

“I know, I love you” Momo replied back

“I feel the same way for the two of you” Nayeon said firmly at the two

“Anything to avoid telling us you love us too, jerk” Momo said awkwardly 

“I am going to let it pass this time” Nayeon said while scowling

“You don’t need to worry about foods” Sana said while the two went to their closet and opened it

The closet was full of junk foods, instant ramen, surprisingly there is also a kettle

“We stock ourselves whenever we’re lazy or just bored” they both said happily as Nayeon looked shocked

Days passed and Mr. Im stayed true to his words, guarding his other two daughters’ room knowing that their eldest is staying there. Mrs. Im looking worriedly because her husband has bags under his eyes and his hair looks disheveled, he looked like he would have stumbled down if you push him.

“Gosh, give your daughter a break, you’ve been there for days, if your daughter gets sick and looking like a skeleton when she goes out I will divorce you” Mrs. Im threatened

“At least let her go to the study room, your daughter still needs to study, she’s on a scholarship, doesn’t give you a hard time, she may have a temper but she’s also quiet most of the time ever since she was a child and this is how you treat her just because she went on a protest!” Mrs. Im exclaimed, frustrated at how ridiculous her husband is

He could only look at his feet feeling ashamed of what he has done for the past few days

Nayeon was able to go back to her normal life after that and the first news she came across is her best friend confessing to her in a restaurant

“Seo Joon didn’t want me to tell you this” her best friend started but Nayeon interrupted

“Seo Joon? Why are you addressing my boyfriend in an informal way?” She questioned suspiciously

“Ah Seo Joon oppa didn’t want me to tell you this but Nayeon” that’s when Nayeon realized something

“Something happened between the two of you right?” Nayeon asked even though she already knew the answer  
Her best friend could only nod

“Nayeon, I am so sorry. We were drunk, I went out to get some fresh air and he blatantly said that he also wanted and went out with me” She explained

“That’s when it happened” Nayeon confirmed

“Nayeon, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I never meant it to happen” her best friend stuttered

“Forgiven, I won’t be seeing him again anyway” Nayeon said and left.


	7. a sleepover

Everything was going so smoothly, all the kids were having dinner at the Ims, their moms went somewhere else without telling them anything. They only left some foods for the 9 teenagers and reminded them to just hang out at the Ims, their dads telling them that they could have a sleepover tonight. Mockingly said that it will give them a rest for not having to watch or see their troublesome kids for a night, laughing while all the moms could only hit their husbands while Mrs. Son was just amused at the scene and told them that they should get going

Nayeon was sitting on the sofa, reading her book

Dahyun was being held hostage by Momo in her arms forcing the pianist to eat what Momo has in her hand

Sana and Jihyo arguing on what they should eat first for their mothers prepared so much foods

Tzuyu, Jeongyeon and Mina playing a three-way game in their consoles 

And Chaeyoung trying to get Dahyun away from Momo 

It was all a mess

Until the phone rang, Tzuyu being the nicest one and also the nearest to the telephone answered it

“Yes? Who’s this?” she answered while the rest looked at her expecting something

Tzuyu covered the phone and spoke

“Nayeon unnie, it’s Seo Joon oppa” Tzuyu informed her while Mina could only look up and focus on Nayeon’s reaction

“Tell him I’m not here and I don’t want to see him” Nayeon gradually said 

The rest could only look at Tzuyu wide eyed, shaking their head, telling her no for they already know what’s coming.

Tzuyu ignored all of the looks and answered back to Seo Joon

“Nayeon unnie told me just now to tell you that she’s not here and that she doesn’t want to talk to you” Tzuyu hanged up and when she was about to grab her consoles, the rest looked at her worriedly, Chaeyoung and Sana could only face palm, Jihyo was biting her nails, Momo could only look at Tzuyu with pity, Dahyun stared at her unbelievably, Jeongyeon and Mina trying their best not to laugh, while Nayeon looked like she was about to explode in annoyance.

A few moments of silence, Dahyun spoke up

“Tzuyu can’t lie, she has never lie in her whole life” 

Nayeon looked at her Tzuyu 

“Yah! Sometimes it’s not that bad to tell some shitty white lies” Nayeon sighed

She was trying to be considerate and not yell or scold Tzuyu too much for the youngest one has always been respectful and does not pry on her business, she stood up and grab a pack of cigarettes

What she didn’t know is that Seo Joon was outside waiting for her

She walked towards him with grimace on her face

“What do you want?” Nayeon grumpily asked

“Let’s talk somewhere else” Seo Joon said

“We can talk here” Nayeon said with so much confidence in her voice

“I’m sorry” he started

“I didn’t want anything to happen, we were just both drunk” 

Nayeon just stared at him waiting for him to continue

“I’m sorry, it will be the last time something like that happens, give me another chance, Nayeon, let’s fix this” he finished

“No, we’re done Seo Joon” Nayeon said while looking at his eyes

“I said I’m sorry, what else do you want? Why can’t you just forgive me? I said I’m sorry Nayeon, I already promised it won’t happen again!” he exclaimed all of a sudden

Mina who heard some shouting from outside, checked it.  
When she saw Nayeon and her boyfriend, she hid behind the gate but she could still hear what they’re talking about

“You think sorry can fix everything? You think sorry will make up for it? Every time we go out and drink, it doesn’t happen between us but the moment I was gone, it happens between you and my best friend? Stop trying to feed me bullshit!” Nayeon barked back

Seo Joon chuckled to himself before speaking,  
“I guess I should be thankful for this huh? You breaking it off, all this time I never told you how I felt being your boyfriend. I felt suffocated, I didn’t know if what I was doing was right or wrong because of all the reactions I got from you. You’re so hard to read, you’re so selfish and the fact that you’re smart makes you think you’re above everyone else, not needing or accepting help from anyone who’s willing to help you grow that’s why it’s so hard to love you Nayeon. It was always so hard to understand you and your selfish ass. Anyone who’ll stick by your side and love you will really have to deserve some award.” Seo Joon went inside his car and drove off without looking back at Nayeon.

As soon as his car was far enough, Nayeon let it all out. She sat down and poured her tears, doubting herself, words Seo Joon said kept repeating inside her head. Everything was blurry in her vision not knowing if it was her tears or the rain pouring down hard.

She held her head up and saw Mina standing there with an umbrella, protecting her from the rain

“You’ll get sick if you don’t come in” Mina’s first words to Nayeon after she confessed

“I’m not in the mood, Mina” Nayeon’s voice sounded strained 

“I know, and I won’t say anything. I’m just here to hold this umbrella up for the two of us” Mina kindly said while sitting beside Nayeon

A few seconds later, Nayeon continued crying and Mina sat quietly beside her, not patting or touching the older one

“Where do you think is Mina?” Sana all of a sudden asked while all of them eat ramen on the floor

“Probably having some fresh air” Jeongyeon said

“But it’s raining” Dahyun pointed out and Jeongyeon could only shrugged

“Do you think she’s with Nayeon?” Tzuyu asked hastily

“Pfft, Mina hates the smell of cigarette smokes” Chaeyoung scoffed

while the rest could only nod,

Jihyo and Momo cleaned up and they called it a night

They were all lying down beside each other already in the living room with blankets when Mina entered the house, while Nayeon went inside her room not even glancing at anyone

“Dibs to sleep beside Mina!” Jihyo announced suddenly that all of them spoke at the same time

“That is so unfair!”

“Why did you call dibs again!”

“You already slept beside her last sleepover!”

“But Mina’s comfy!”

“Exactly!”

“She doesn’t move that much!”

“Jihyo you traitor!”

Mina could only stifle a laugh at her friends’ childishness

She placed herself in the middle of Jihyo and Sana 

“Hey! Let me hug her!” Sana exclaimed at Jihyo

After a few minutes Tzuyu spoke up

“Sana, please switch places with me” she begged

“Nope, Mina chose me too” Sana could only tease the youngest

“Chaeyoung farted again!” she squealed

while the rest immediately got up and put the comforter on Chaeyoung and threw the pillows at her

“Yah! Why are you always like this!”

“You’re a disgusting human being!”

“You defiled Dahyun’s nose!”

“What did you even eat tonight?”

All of them shrieked at the same time and when they got tired of bullying Chaeyoung, they all went to sleep happily


	8. jail time? nope, chaeyoung's prank? danger

“Chaeyoung’s prank has gone too far” Mrs. Yoo announced as they gathered in Mrs. Chou’s house

“What did she do this time?” Mrs. Son asked hesitantly

“Did she put some sort of glue into Jeongyeon’s console?” Mrs. Chou asked

“How did you know?” Mrs. Yoo uncertainly asked

“She did the same to Tzuyu, I have never seen nor heard my daughter cursed in her whole life until this morning” Mrs. Chou explained

Mrs. Yoo sighed, reminded of how hot headed and panicky her daughter was this morning

“I guess she did it to those three gamers, Mina looked traumatized this morning. She looked deep in thought the whole time this morning” Mrs. Myoui joined

“Son Chaeyoung!” Jeongyeon screamed that almost all in the neighborhood heard her

Her mother quickly came inside her room and saw her daughter holding her consoles

“What’s the problem? It’s too early in the morning” Her mom asked

“Eomma, did Chaeyoung go here? A while ago?” Jeongyeon asked with her hands trembling

“Yes, she said she’s going to leave a new video game she bought you, Tzuyu and Mina” Her mom explained

“Eomma, look what she did! She put some super glue on the buttons! What if it gets broken!” Jeongyeon exclaimed while Mina was there standing behind Mrs. Yoo

“She went down in a hurry and hid her consoles that were lying around everywhere, her hands were also trembling, she was panicking only to realize that Chaeyoung already did it to hers, she was going to cry already when she felt how sticky the buttons are” Mrs. Myoui laughed as she remembered the look on Mina’s face

“Tzuyu had this look on her eyes, ready to murder someone. I passed by her in the living room this morning, she was gripping on her console tightly I thought it might have some problems, she looked at me in the eye and slowly said

“Eomma, did that bastard fucking entered our house?”

And that’s when I knew it’s Chaeyoung she’s talking about” Mrs. Chou finished looking troubled for her baby cursed with a cold look on her face

“I swear, she got that side of her from her father, they would always prank me both. There was a time I went out of the bathroom and I was blonde and I saw them laughing on the couch. But ever since her father died, she never pranked me again, maybe she felt guilty or maybe even pity that’s why she pranks other kids” Mrs. Son reminisced

“I’ll pay for the damages on their consoles but I won’t deal with their trauma please” Mrs. Son smirked while the three mothers could only complain, and that’s how from early in the morning until the evening the mothers drank some ginseng juice and reminisced their daughters’ childhood with each other

“There was a time where Jihyo was teaching them how to ride a bike and they tried it in a hill but Dahyun didn’t know the purpose of the brakes” Mrs. Myoui started

“So she didn’t even press it, that’s how she got a broken arm, poor 10 year old, she was crying, worried she won’t be able to play piano” Mrs. Park finished while laughing at the memory

“Remember when Sana and Chaeyoung convinced Mina and Tzuyu to eat those insects they found on the river, they fried it and told the two it was some nutritious foods” Mrs. Kim reminded the other mothers

“Oh my God, they almost convinced Nayeon too then Sana gave in telling Nayeon what it really is!” Mrs. Kim reminded

“The look and tears on Mina and Tzuyu’s faces when the both admitted it was insects, good old days” Mrs. Chou sighed comfortable

Friday night, all the mothers were having fun reminiscing, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon went to the study room, Momo and Sana went to   
Chaeyoung’s house, Dahyun at the airport for her next competition, Jihyo went to sleep early for her big quiz tomorrow

You wouldn’t expect Im Nayeon to be in a bus where other protesters are, with police dropping them off one by one to far places to serve them a lesson.

“You’re next to get off” The police said with so much authority on his voice

Nayeon looked at him and stood up when the bus stopped, she looked into her pocket only to find some coins.

She saw a telephone and called every kid in the neighborhood

Since Momo and Sana weren’t at the house, no one answered at the Ims

No one answered for the Yoos

The Chous

Kims

The Parks

And since Chaeyoung plugged out their telephone line, it was already hopeless for Nayeon until she remembered Mina

“Please don’t answer, don’t answer, don’t answer, please” Nayeon though at the second ring

“Hello? Who’s this?”

Nayeon didn’t speak up

“Hello? Okay bye?” Mina said and before she could hang up she heard a voice  
“It’s me” Nayeon said

“Who?” Mina still clueless 

“Nayeon”

After half an hour, Mina arrived at the destination, Nayeon came out from her hiding place

“Are you okay?” Mina worriedly asked as she saw Nayeon with a little smudged on her face

She tried to wipe it but Nayeon turned her head

“Uhm, are you hungry? Let’s eat first before we head back”

They were still sitting down not touching their foods until a woman approached Nayeon with a sunny side up egg

“It was only at our breakfast menu but this was one was irresistible and asked me to make you some” the woman said smiling at the both of them before leaving

Nayeon glared at Mina while Mina could only raise her hands up

“I didn’t tell her anything” She said to Nayeon who was still glaring at her

“Have I ever scolded you, Mina?” Mina shook her head

“Exactly, you were always a nice kid, a thoughtful one, someone who didn’t test my patience. A kid who refused to bow down to me instead held her hand out asking for permission to take Sana to the store so she could buy my little sister the ice cream she wanted.” Nayeon said with an audible voice

Mina looked up and smiled hoping Nayeon was warming up to her

“I’m not going to lie but I am thankful you came all the way here to pick me up in the middle of the night” 

Mina trying to hide her smile nod

“The things you do makes me uncomfortable knowing that you like me, you’re my sister’s friend, why can’t you understand I only see you that way, stop being this extra, trying to impress me or something” Nayeon finished loud and clear

“Go out with me in this concert” Mina said while staring at Nayeon’s eyes

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” Nayeon stared right back at her

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Mina mocked her

Nayeon’s eyes grew wide 

“Yah! How dare you, you kid!” Nayeon exclaimed

“I already said I like you, go out with me, let’s go to this concert. Go out with me as a date not you accompanying a kid to a concert” Mina said again, her heart beating loud for how she just asked Nayeon out like that.

She reached down her pocket and took out a concert ticket, she placed it on the table while Nayeon looked at her filled with frustration  
Mina also took some money out beside the ticket

“I’ll get going now, my mom needs me to help her out” Mina said while fidgeting and left Nayeon all alone.

After a few minutes, Nayeon grumpily stood up and proceeded to come home not knowing that her mother was already panicking because she’s not yet home

Good thing Mina also left an umbrella for Nayeon because the moment she went down the bus, the rain came pouring down. She walked down the streets and before she could reach the house she felt someone following her.   
She walked faster, and on the other side of the neighborhood, her mom was already knocking on everyone’s door asking if anyone has seen her.

When Nayeon turned down the street, she fucked up for she was cornered.

“Are you Im Nayeon?” two men questioned her

She didn’t speak up nor answer hem she just stared at them

“You know tracking you down was a hard thing to do, a leader of a group, always on the front during protests, leading the others” The other man spoke up

“We need you to come with us” 

“No” first word that came out of Nayeon’s mouth

Not aware that her mother has already seen them

“Nayeon!”

She quickly rushed to her daughter dropping the umbrella

Shielding her daughter from these two unknown men

“Ma’am is she Im Nayeon?”

“My daughter is not who you think she is!” her mother defended her

“Ma’am, we need her to come with us if she’s Im Nayeon”

“My daughter is a good person!” her mouther yelled as rain pour harder

“She was supposed to go to the best law school here in Korea when she passed the exam but she rejected the offer for she didn’t want to worry her parents. She settled for a course she really didn’t like to lessen her parents’ burden, even though she doesn’t like film and her heart’s at law, she sacrificed herself so her siblings wouldn’t stop going to school, she aimed for a scholarship so her parents would only provide her money when it comes to food and not tuition fees, she’s my daughter, she’s a good person” her mother finished, panting 

And that’s when Nayeon saw her mother’s bleeding toe through her sock, yesterday morning her mother had a tiny accident in the laundry that Nayeon felt annoyed for she didn’t want her mother hurting herself, she didn’t tell anyone at the house and still walked to the store to buy some band aids, Nayeon felt angry that she scolded her mom. 

She let her mom sit down and applied some disinfectant on it and placed a band aid, her mother was smiling so wide at her and tapped her head.

Nayeon thought that maybe no one was there to apply it today or her mom didn’t see the materials, she kept staring at it thinking how her mom always pretended that everything’s alright for their family’s sake, how her mom suffered alone because she didn’t want them to worry, how her mom always put aside her pride to protect them just like what she’s doing right now.

Still looking at the floor she spoke up

“Yes.” 

“I am Im Nayeon”

Her mother looked at her terrified, and that’s when the men took her away

Her mother trailing behind them shouting that they shouldn’t take her to the station.

“I heard what happened” Mr. Yoo approached Mr. Im outside the station with Mr. Kim

“I told her to stop joining those protests but she wouldn’t listen” Mr. Im said quietly while lighting up his cigarette, offering his pack to the other two

They both took it and light it up for themselves

“I thought you quit smoking?” Mr. Kim asked

“When you have three daughters who are all pain in the ass, it would be impossible” Mr. Im chuckled lowly

“Have long is she going to be there?” Mr. Kim asked

“They said they’d release her in 2 hours” Mr. Im sighed heavily

“Yah! When she gets out, punish her! Teach her a lesson, ground her or scold at her, tell her how much troubled she caused you and your wife!” Mr. Yoo exclaimed while looking at Mr. Im

While Mr. Kim could only look at them with concern

“Why would I? She did nothing wrong.” Mr. Im smiled

“You know what Sana told me the night I found out Nayeon was at the protest?”

She asked the two who didn’t say anything so he continued

“My youngest told me this words while hugging me,  
“Nayeon told me the reason why she keeps on joining these protests, she told me that there is something wrong and it won’t change unless people fight for what is right. She also told me that staying silent about it is also being a part of the problem. Even though you ground her, she won’t stop unless something change, you know how Nayeon unnie is”  
Mr. Kim explained at the other two fathers who only looked at him surprised, Mr. Kim patted the two father’s shoulders and went inside the station.

Nayeon has her back towards her mother while crying, knowing that her mother is waiting until the police release her.

She heard some rustling, thinking that her mother left already so she inhaled deeply until she heard a deep voice, her father

“It took me a lot of courage to tell you this but I am proud of you and how you grew up well Nayeon, I’m proud of how your mind works, even though we didn’t give you enough attention when you were a kid, you were always so quiet yet short tempered and would scowl at anyone who disturbs you from reading those political books, no one dared to tell you that your 11 year old self didn’t look intimidating with your glasses back then. You’ve grown up and you definitely look like you could murder anyone with your glasses on” her father chuckled  
“Your mother and I will be waiting for you” her father said before leaving, Nayeon could only cry that night in a cell

“You think Nayeon uunie has a criminal record now?” Chaeyoung asked curiously and without expecting it, Jihyo slapped her head

“Yah! It was just a question! Jeongyeon help me, bro!” she cried out for help but Jeongyeon only shook her head

“You messed up with my consoles, so no.” 

“You’re still mad about that?” Chaeyoung whined

The three gamers loked ather with murderous eyes and Chaeyoung only muttered an apology

“I think so” Sana answered

“I hope she’s doing well though” Tzuyu said while thinking how scary it was to be arrested 

"You're not off the hook" Mina said as she remembered her precious consoles


	9. beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for this short chapter,,,,

“Where are we going and why are you with us?” Momo asked Nayeon suspiciously 

“Yah! All of the adults asked me to take you kids to the beach and they said there should be an adult so here I am” Nayeon grimaced from the driver’s seat while Mina is seating beside her in the passenger seat

Momo and Chaeyoung are on the window side while Dahyun is in the middle

Behind them Tzuyu and Jeongyeon are also on the window side with an annoying Sana between them, Jihyo was seating on Jeongyeon’s lap, they would take turns on whose lap Jihyo would sit on, that was the agreement they made since Jihyo was the one who volunteered to not seat on a comfortable car seat

“Yah, get your head down, I can’t see the back” Nayeon scolded Dahyun who was wearing her insoles that makes her tall 

“Watch how you talk to Dahyun, Yah!” Momo also reprimanded the oldest one

“You can’t say that to Dahyun!” Mina said in a soft voice

While Dahyun charmingly moved her head down while smiling at everyone

“You guys always treat her like a baby, what’s so special about her” And that’s when Chaeyoung covered Dahyun’s ear as the others began to argue

It was a long ride for Nayeon since she hated being around these deafening teenagers but halfway through there, she suddenly smiled for the others started singing, drowning out Sana and Jihyo’s snore who is now also cuddled up to Sana

Mina noticed and she also smiled to herself

When they spotted they have arrived, it was Momo and Chaeyoung outside the van first, dragging Dahyun with them who looks happy

Jeongyeon woke Sana and Jihyo up while Tzuyu was waiting for them to move so she could get out too

Everyone played around,

Jeongyeon looked around and saw Momo burying herself in the sand, she laughed to herself at how the other one looks adorable 

Jihyo unwillingly giving Chaeyoung a piggy back ride while Dahyun’s trailing behind them holding Jihyo’s hand

And Sana capturing the moment for it looked like how they were when they were only 6 year olds,

Tzuyu trying to get Dahyun from them, and successfully doing so, 

Tzuyu bent down for Dahyun to get on her back, slowly approaching the ocean

The sight was serene

“How are you?” Mina asked  
“None of your business” and Nayeon walked away


	10. neighborhood bond

It was the day of the concert, if it was a normal Saturday night, Mina should be in the study room right now, guarding Momo as she sleeps peacefully there even though sleeping in the study room is prohibited

But it isn’t, tonight’s the concert she and Nayeon will go to

She spent the whole evening preparing herself

While Nayeon, dropped off at the study room this afternoon to give Mina the ticket back

“I can’t come, ask someone else, I’m sorry” she wrote on a sticky note

she went to the college library to study there until evening came and she felt so uneasy, bothered even

she groaned to herself, closed her book and went to the study room, and there she saw Momo sleeping on the floor, Jeongyeon seating on where Mina left the note and the ticket

“Where’s Mina?” she asked hurriedly looking down and she saw the ticket crumpled down on the floor

She picked it up steadfast and Jeongyeon looked at her shadily 

“She skipped studying tonight with us” Jeongyeon said as she pointed Tzuyu at another table

Nayeon groaned and ran

She ran fast

Even calling herself stupid on why she ran when she has a god damn car

And there she was, Mina with her large coat embracing her body, standing outside the arena

“How could this be the president of the student council when she’s this stupid”

Nayeon thought as she saw Mina looking out hopefully that person she’s expecting comes

“You have to come in now, miss!” the staff called out to her

“Just a minute!” Mina replied anxiously

Nayeon approached her, panting and thirsty

Mina did her gummy smile for she felt like she won the lottery tonight

“I wasn’t supposed to come and I felt bad, this is all your fault” Nayeon grumpily said

“It’s okay” and Nayeon glared at her

“You’re here now, it’s okay for me. that's what matters” Mina smiled and took Nayeon’s hand

After a few days, Mina didn’t hear anything from Nayeon, didn’t even see her in the neighborhood

Night came and all 7 kids are gathered in Dahyun’s house, Mina went to the study room because felt herself lacking behind

“Mina’s not here, who’s going to cook ramen?” Sana whined 

“You all are such spoiled brats, I’ll do it after I poop” Momo grinned before standing up

“Yah, are you even a girl to act like that!” Chaeyoung screamed

“I’ll do it” Tzuyu quietly volunteered

“Praise the lord then!” All of them exclaimed

Both Momo and Tzuyu left

“Is she even a girl” Sana questions herself because of her sister’s behavior

“Why? I like her” Dahyun suddenly said that shook everyone in the room

“What do you mean you like her?” Jihyo asked

“I like her” Dahyun said for the second time

“You like her as a woman?” Chaeyoung asked for a confirmation

Dahyun only grinned and nod happily

Jeongyeon stared at her for a while, bothered that her friend likes the girl she likes

Jeongyeon felt uncomfortable, she feels suffocated, looking at how happy their friends are

Tzuyu came back with the bowl of ramen and when they saw what’s in it, all of them hesitated to try

There were crabsticks, potatoes, uncracked egg

They all stare at Tzuyu as if waiting for an answer

“I mixed all the things I saw on their refrigerator” Tzuyu straight up said

Sana being Sana, straight up digged in

“Yah! It tastes good!” She exclaimed and everyone decided to eat

“Wait for me!” Momo screamed from the other

Jeongyeon looked at Dahyun and saw how the pianist was smiling widely at Momo,

She felt defeated that time

“I’ll pick Mina up from the study room” Jeongyeon spoke and she stood up

“Want me to come with you? It’s late now” Momo offered and Jeongyeon could only shook her head thinking how would she let Momo go if she continues being like this.

She walked to the study room, and waited for Mina outside for a while, she was smoking when Mina came to her side

“May I have some?” Mina asked

“You smoke now?” Jeongyeon surprisingly asked

“Only a few times, we all need some coping mechanism right?” Mina grinned and gave a stick to Mina

They stayed outside for a while and that’s when Jeongyeon opened up

“Dahyun likes Momo” she waited for Mina to speak but the latter didn’t so she continues

“She told the whole group when Tzuyu was cooking and Momo was in the bathroom, by now they already told Tzuyu because probably Momo ran out to get some water for everyone” Jeongyeon chuckled and Mina could only pat her best buddy’s back

“I want to tell Momo what I feel, I want her to choose me, I don’t want Dahyun to make her move” Jeongyeon said

“Then tell her what you feel, it’s your choice, Jeong. As for choosing between you and Dahyun, that will be Momo’s choice, if you don’t want Dahyun to make her move, then make a move on Momo first.” Mina smiled

“But always remember the consequences and how it will affect others before you do something, okay Jeong? You’re a good person, you deserve to be happy.” At this point, Mina is confusing Jeongyeon so she only hugged Mina in return.

“I’ll go home now, I just needed to see you after that. It was suffocating to stay in that room” Jeongyeon explained and Mina nodded her head.  
Mina stayed back for a few minutes, gong to the store buying her favorite drink and walked home. 

As she was walking home, she saw Nayeon standing there.

Mina approached her first while Nayeon stared at her

“Hello” Mina said tiredly 

“I have something to tell you” Nayeon not wasting any time straight up said to Mina

“We can talk about it tomorrow if you want? Since it’s already late, you also have morning classes tomorrow” Mina bargained 

“You’re really annoying you know that?” Nayeon started and Mina could only look at her shoes, not expecting this kind of greeting when she’s already tired from studying

“You really know how to be an inconvenience to people,

but you only do those things because you care for them.” 

Mina looked up and maintained an eye contact with Nayeon

“You’re really thoughtful, I’ll give you that” Nayeon chuckled to herself while Mina only listens to her carefully

“I like you too” Nayeon finally said

Mina stared at her wide eyed

“Really?” Mina couldn’t believe what she’s hearing  
“let’s date” She said with finality 

“Seriously?” Mina asked shock as she was about to hug Nayeon, 

the older one stepped back, 

“Nayeon” Mina spoked softly

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?” and just like that Nayeon is glaring at Mina again

“Keep this a secret, if you tell this to your friends then it’s over and you’re dead”  
Nayeon warned

Mina could only nod at her happily and when she was walking Nayeon home she can’t help but to bounce with her feet as they walk side by side

Nayeon noticed and smiled to herself

“Cute, looks like a penguin waddling” Nayeon thought to herself

When Nayeon entered their gate she heard Mina shout

“Goodnight Nayeon!” 

“Shut it, you’re too loud” she replied back and Mina could only laugh to herself

“And also goodnight” Nayeon shouted back, it was a peaceful night for everyone in the neighborhood and no one bothered to question why Mina was smiling at everyone and how Nayeon isn’t teasing Momo or scowling at anyone who dares to talk to her.

Morning came and Mrs. Yoo sent Mina and Jeongyeon to deliver news to the other families

“Good morning Mrs. Im, Jeongyeon’s mom wanted to invite you because she’s planning to make a western food style” Mina smiled at the adult in front of her and bowed before she leave

“Good morning Mrs. Chou, mom wanted to invite you and Tzuyu to join us for lunch later, she’s planning to make a western food style” Jeongyeon said as Mrs. Chou smiled at her

And just like that everyone came to Mrs. Yoo’s house

Mina came last for she was trying to pick what clothes she would wear and what direction she would comb her hair

After half an hour, she walked in the Yoo’s residence

Nayeon was at the corner, Sana’s beside her, Jeongyeon, Dahyun, Jihyo, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung in front of Nayeon

Mina approached Sana and kicked her, Sana looked up cluelessly and Mina mouthed “Move” to her, Sana only complied and now she’s closer to Jeongyeon’s side

“Hi” Nayeon greeted first while Mina bowed to her, trying hard not to smile that much

She tried to hold Nayeon’s hand under the table but Nayeon glared at her, Jeongyeon saw it all, looking at Mina

Next one to come is Momo, who also kicked Sana to move, and the younger one could on sigh for she just wanted to eat peacefully  
Momo sat down beside Jeongyeon

“How’s your day?” She asked Jeongyeon with so much energy,  
“It was fine” Jeongyeon managed to answer, still bothered with what happened last night

Mina leaned into Nayeon’s ear to whisper something

“Meet me in the alley in 10 minutes” 

“Get away from me” Nayeon warned as she was about to take a bite of her muffin

Nayeon pinched Mina’s thigh and Mina backed away and rubbed her own thigh

“What are you two up to?” Chaeyoung asked

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but can I join?” Chaeyoung asked again

“Me too! Let’s do it together” Sana exclaimed beside Chaeyoung

“It’s nothing, I just have to ask her something” Mina said nervously

“We can walk there together!” Chaeyoung bargained

“Yah! You think I forgot the time you almost cursed at me when you were in seventh grade?” Nayeon asked Chaeyoung who is now shaking her head looking down

“You’re so mean!” Sana said while rubbing Chaeyoung’s back

“I’m off to the study room” Mina smiled while leaning in to Nayeon’s ear again

“See you later.” She whispered and Nayeon could only finished her food violently

Mina was standing at the alley place waiting for Nayeon, she saw the older one walking towards the place with her head down

“Nayeon!” she screamed and Nayeon looked up, walked faster

“What took you so long? It’s been 15 minutes already” Mina complained

“Do you want to tell the whole world we’re dating?” Nayeon glared

“Who’s watching? There’s no one here” As Mina is about to hug Nayeon from behind,   
Nayeon stepped forward as she saw Sana and Chaeyoung walking towards them, eating junk foods

“There you are!” Chaeyoung shouted

“What are you two doing?” Sana asked

“I have to talk to her about something” Mina answered nervously while Nayeon rolled her eyes thinking that she’ll have to take care of this

“This late?” Sana smirked

And Mina could only look at her nervously

“Just you two?” Sana asked again

“Talk about what?” Chaeyoung asked now, munching on their junkfoods

“You can talk at home” Sana meddle again

“It’s nothing really” Mina answered again, seeing Mina bite her lip made Sana felt like she won, knowing that the older one only did that when she’s nervous

“I was curious about something while studying and bumped into her” Mina rambled as Nayeon cut her off

“Yah, get lost.” Sana frowned and looked down 

“What’s it to you what we’re doing?” Nayeon started again while Mina looked at her anxiously

“Don’t pry into adult matters. Get lost.” Nayeon said annoyed

“Okay” Sana answered

“Nayeon unnie” Chaeyoung called out and Nayeon looked at her

“Do you have some coins there? We want to play in an arcade” Chaeyoung asked and Nayeon pulled out all the coins she has

“Thank you!” Chaeyoung shouted 

“Let’s go” Nayeon dragged Mina,   
Sana looked back at them and smirked at herself  
“There’s definitely something going on” 

The couple stopped outside the study room and Mina was tying Nayeon’s scarf when the older one didn’t let her finish doing it

“Hey, high school senior, go study. You have to be successful” Nayeon directed

“I don’t need to go tonight, I just wanted to leave the house. Want to go see a movie?” Mina asked

“No, I’m busy. I have to study.” Nayeon answered

“Why are you busy? Isn’t it winter break?” Mina argued

“I’m preparing for something, but you don’t need to know about it.” Nayeon argued back

“When will we go on a date?” Mina asked

“We did, just now” Nayeon whined as she didn’t know Mina could be this annoying and clingy

“I’m cold, bye.” Nayeon was about to leave when Mia grabbed her hand

“Are you crazy? You have a death wish?” Nayeon asked annoyed as she realized what Mina has done

“Do I need to if I want to hold your hand?” Mina asked, provoking Nayeon

“Yes. Do it if you have a death wish. Got it?” Nayeon stubbornly answered back

Mina looked at her girlfriend annoyed not knowing what to say

Both stubborn and strong willed stare at each other

Nayeon was the first one to break it off

She tapped Mina’s arm

“I’m off” she said, Nayeon walked away while Mina only stood there dazed

Nayeon smiled thinking of it

“I’ll be in front of your house later!” Mina shouted

Nayeon raised up her arm to acknowledge what Mina said

“I’ll be sleeping, see you tomorrow.”

Mina pouted to herself and went inside the study room.


	11. first kiss

Mina has always been punctual like her dad, she eats dinner at home, but doesn’t come back until late. She never comes home before 1:00 am, studying even if it’s winter break now that in a few months, she’s off to college too, just like the rest of her friends.

Just like any other night, Nayeon and Mina decided to meet at the alley

Nayeon could only sigh to herself when she saw Mina leaning on the wall

Mina waved when she saw her girlfriend looking at her from afar, Nayeon smiled sweetly as she walked towards the high school student

“What took you so long? You’re five minutes late” she nit-picked

Nayeon scoffed and smile at her

“I bet I’m the only girl who drops her girlfriend off at the study room” she replied back

“It’s because we don’t have time for dates” Mina smiled shyly at her

“Did you have late dinner? I only get to see you for a bit after dinner” Mina pouted

“Then let’s eat together. I don’t have to eat at home.” Nayeon requested

Mina looked down and sighed

“But I have to” she whispered

“How come?” Nayeon asked curiously

“Otherwise, Mom and Dad will have to eat by themselves” Mina whispered her reason again while Nayeon stared at her

“Good kid, I like you because you’re good” Nayeon muttered and started walking now

Mina only smiled and walked after her

“Is that all?” she asked the college student

“Yeah, just that one trait” Nayeon said teasing the younger one

“I have a lot” Mina informed

“A lot of what?” Nayeon rolled her eyes

“Reasons why I like you” Mina finished

“Ah, whatever! Shut it, I don’t want to hear it” Nayeon groaned and walked faster, covering her ears

“Don’t say anything!” she followed up

Mina being Mina, she continued to talk

“You know, I liked your old glasses more.” She started, Nayeon stopped and looked at her

“The round ones, IT girl of Korea styled” she continued

Nayeon only stared at her not saying anything

“They were prettier” Nayeon cut her off exclaiming

“It’s my face, so I’ll do as I please. Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Also, you always wear pants!” Mina also exclaimed

Nayeon scoffed and glared at her, taking Mina off guard, she stomped on the younger one’s foot and walked away. 

“Hurry up” she screamed while Mina only smiled at her.

Momo, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were at eating at the Yoos residence talking about a concert

“It’s too loud for me but if you guys really want to, I’ll go with you” Tzuyu softly spoke

“What about you?” Momo asked Jeongyeon

“She’ll go, she’s a fan of Blackpink” Chaeyoung answered for her

“You’re going, right?” Momo asked smiling with her head tilted to the side   
Jeongyeon shook her head

“I can’t”

Momo’s smile disappeared as she was really hoping to go to this concert with Jeongyeon

“I wonder if Dahyun will go, she’s too busy this month” Chaeyoung said to herself while Jeongyeon looked up at Momo

“Why? Do you have something going on?” she asked directly to Jeongyeon

“She doesn’t go anywhere during competition time, so she won’t go. But then, if Momo goes, she’d follow her there. Wait no, she is a prodigy. Piano is more important than a woman” Chaeyoung continued to talk to herself while the other two are still staring at each other

“You really can’t go?” Momo asked again

“No, I can’t” Jeongyeon answered then looked down again

Momo looked at her hurt not knowing what she did, she was so used to Jeongyeon bullying or teasing her but ignoring or shutting her requests down is another story for her

“My friends keep telling me to agree to this blind date they set up” Momo continued talking to Jeongyeon last week as she sat down on Jeongyeon’s bed

“Why?” Jeongyeon asked curiously

“Well since they knew it wasn’t me who Mina likes, they said it will help me move on. I don’t even need it, I was kind of relief it wasn’t me you know? Mina and I would be better if we stayed friends” she opened up

Momo finished and thought of what her friends told her before telling this to Jeongyeon

“If she doesn’t agree with the blind date, there might be a chance she likes you. If you think she does, don’t confess first, let her do it” her friends’ advice

“Do you think I should go?” Momo asked

“No, they might set you up with a jerk” Jeongyeon said 

“I want to sleep now, get out” 

Momo didn’t, instead she lied down on Jeongyeon’s bed

“I told my mom and your mom I’ll be sleeping here, suck it up” Momo teased and put her tongue out 

Jeongyeon could only groaned for she knew how Momo sleeps, you’ll either wake up on the floor and not on your bed or she’ll have her hands on your face pushing you, thinking she’s lying on her own bed.

The next day, Momo went inside Jeongyeon’s room

“You’re not really going?”

Jeongyeon looked at her

“The Blackpink concert” Momo filled in

“I can’t, I’ll go somewhere else with my friends” Jeongyeon muttered

“Who? You have other friends I don’t know?” Momo stubbornly asked

“Of course!” Jeongyeon exclaimed

Momo who was about to cry hold back her tears and walked out  
Jeongyeon could only look at her door.

“Are you about to have lunch now?” Mrs. Im asked on the telephone as she had to go somewhere else with Mrs. Yoo

“Mina will be back from the study room soon” Mrs. Myoui informed

“Just send Nayeon, Momo and Sana here, we can have lunch together. I’ll whip some kimchi fried rice” Mrs. Myoui compromised

After a few minutes of preparing, three kids sat down on the floor.

“Where did Jeongyeon and Jihyo go?” Mrs. Myoui asked

“They ran an errand for Mrs. Yoo, they went to the travel agency” Sana answered smiling

“Eh, what about Nayeon?”

As soon as Sana said she didn’t know, Mina looked up wide eyed at Sana

“She left right after breakfast” Sana included

Mina still staring at Sana is figuring out where would Nayeon be right now

“I asked her where she was going, and she hit me hard” Sana filled in while pouting at Mrs. Myoui

“Oh, my! She hits you too?” Mrs. Myoui exclaimed 

Mina looked down not knowing how to react

Sana showed her arm at the adult and pouted more

“I thought she only hit Momo, she’s really something. I feel bad for the person who will take her as their bride.” Mrs. Myoui sighed while   
Mina could only eat faster not wanting to be in the conversation 

“When did she say she’d be back?” Mina spoke up after a long time

“I don’t know” Sana answered while eating 

“I’d have to risk my life to ask that” Sana spoke up again while Momo could only nod and pat her younger sister’s head.

It was already 2am and the rest were already asleep, Nayeon decided to get up and wait for Mina outside, knowing that the younger one is on her way home from the study room.

Jeongyeon slept beside Momo, the younger one felt it and turned around

“You’ll go right? Please go to the concert with me” Momo whispered and touched Jeongyeon’s cheek

The older one felt it and opened her eyes, the two stared at each other while Jeongyeon also has teary eyes

“I’ll go” she nodded and watched as Momo smiled and closed her eyes

Nayeon and Mina sat beside each other 

“Where were you all day?” Mina asked

“I just had something to do, you don’t need to know” Nayeon answered not looking at Mina

“Nayeon unnie, were you waiting for me?” Mina asked while smiling at the older one

Nayeon looked back and scoffed “Who else would I be waiting for at this hour?” Nayeon smiled 

“Well, dating a high schooler is troublesome.” She smiled to herself looking in front of them

Mina smiled at Nayeon and held her hand, the older one wanting to take her hand back but Mina was stronger

Mina stared at her and noticed something, Nayeon’s wearing a different eye glasses, round to be exact

“You got new glasses” She said,

Nayeon avoided her gaze 

“You look pretty” Mina complimented

Nayeon took off her glasses and put it in her coat’s pocket not saying anything

“Unnie” Mina called out

“Can I kiss you?” she asked and Nayeon looked down, thinking

she nodded slowly and tilted her head to Mina

Mina kissed her on the lips slowly, their hands slowly intertwining, Nayeon held Mina’s cheeks while Mina’s other hand was on Nayeon’s waist.

In the middle of making out, they heard a gate open. Dahyun with a pack of cigarette on her hand saw the of them, Dahyun immediately hid her pack and stared at the other two. It was the longest 5 seconds for the pianist so she decided to go back inside quietly  
Nayeon stood up and walked to their gate 

“You take care of her” she said quietly and stomped her way into their house, Mina could only sigh

Mina entered the Kim’s residence as if it was her own house and went straight to Dahyun’s room who’s lying down and  
Mina lied beside Dahyun 

“My dear friend, Dahyun” she started and Dahyun could only smiled while she’s facing the wall

“It’s a secret, okay? You can’t tell anyone” Mina reminded

“Okay” Dahyun shortly said, the both of them lied down beside each other

“Aren’t you afraid of Nayeon?” Dahyun asked looking back at Mina

“No, not at all. She’s cute” Mina giggled to Dahyun

Dahyun looked up and took a deep breath

“Crazy bastard” Mina looked at her with wide eyes

“You know words like that?” Mina asked shock sitting up while it was Dahyun’s turn to giggle

“It’s a secret” She said

“Where did you learn that? Who taught you curse words?” Mina exclaimed and Dahyun just smiled again

The two slept peacefully that night after Mina pestered Dahyun trying to know who dared to be a bad influence to their Dahyun


	12. chaeyoung breaks down/the trio teaches dahyun things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

The next morning, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu and Mina went to Dahyun’s house after Mina told them that Dahyun cursed last night. 

Only to see that Momo, Sana and Chaeyoung were already there

The four who just arrived seat beside the others

“Crazy bastard” Dahyun seriously said

“Put some oomph into it, Crazy bastard” Chaeyoung advised and repeated

“Crazy bastard” Dahyun said with a glare and different tone

“All right, next” Momo said

“This asshole!” Momo said in a deep voice

“This asshole” Dahyun repeated after her

“Good, you’ve gotten better” Momo praised and Dahyun smiled feeling proud of herself while Jeongyeon was observing them

The four who just arrived stared at them clueless of what’s going on and why are they teaching the pianist curse words

“What are you guys doing?” Tzuyu asked with wide eyes, shocked that Dahyun’s cursing

“Way to teach her good stuff” Jeongyeon sighed

“That’s not it, she lent an upperclassman ten million won again” Sana defended

“What?” the other four exclaimed

“That crazy son of a bitch, motherfucking fuck, teach her how to chew a blade!” Jihyo exclaimed while the rest looked at her, Chaeyoung trying to cover Dahyun’s ears, but the latter was enjoying everything what was happening

“How will you survive in this cruel world?” Tzuyu scolded

“Are you a pushover? Aish, you’re frustrating” Mina finished while Dahyun stared at them and looked down after

“Repeat after me” Sana started 

She crossed her arms and began again

“No, why would I? No way, you’re freaking pissing me off” Sana dictated and Dahyun repeated after her but still saying those words with a polite tone. 

That’s how they spent their morning, teaching a pianist how to curse.

Afternoon came and Chaeyoung was about to go home when she heard something

“Just invite Chaeyoung to eat with you tonight for dinner” She heard her mom’s voice

She immediately moved back so she won’t be seen

“Isn’t she going to ask where you are?” she heard Mrs. Im

“Just say that I bought something in the city, that will do” her mother rushed

“She’ll be mad if she finds out you’re working every night for two hours you know?” Mrs. Park reminded

“She won’t find out, that kid’s always busy, slowly taking after Jeongyeon, Tzuyu and Mina at the study room. She goes out at 7pm and returns at 12 or 1 am. 

I leave at 8pm and comes back at 10pm, I just have to clean the bathroom in the bath house” Mrs. Son informed the two mothers

“Besides, I’d be in big trouble if she did. She’s such as gentle kid, but she’s really scary when she gets angry. I’m scared of my own child at this age. She’s growing up and I have to save for her college” her mom said

“She just hates seeing her mom suffer” Mrs. Park defended

“I could also buy a package of tofu if I sell these bottles to the supermarket” Mrs. Son smiled and walked away

Chaeyoung sat outside and stared at her hands. Chaeyoung has always been the one who’s full of energy, never frowns even though things get hard, always sees the positive in everything but right now she can’t be that person, not if it's her mom suffering because or for her

She went to that particular bath house only to see her mom scrubbing the tiles, the floor, the tub. 

“Are you her daughter?” The owner asked

“Yes, I’ll leave now, but please don’t tell mom I came here” Chaeyoung requested and left quickly

She went back to the neighborhood but didn’t go home, she sat down again, taking a deep breath as she tried her best not to cry, not when she sees Mrs. Park approaching her, probably to invite her to dinner just like her mom asked

“Chaeyoung, it’s cold. Let’s go inside” Mrs. Park said

Chaeyoung has her fists closed, maintaining her emotions

“I know my mom is working at the bathhouse” she stated while the mother could only stare at her

“Your mom is just” Mrs. Park started only to be cut off by Chaeyoung

“It’s okay, I’ll pretend I don’t know” She stood up and said her goodbyes, she left Mrs. Park wondering to herself

Chaeyoung walked and walked until she finds a stair she could sit on, and that’s when she let out all of her emotions

Crying to herself, thinking about all the things her mom had to sacrifice ever since her dad died, she didn’t know her mom had to work

“I saw you with my mom outside a while ago” Jihyo said as she approached Chaeyoung who quickly wiped her tears

“Yah! Why did you leave Mrs. Park out there like that!” Someone exclaimed behind Jihyo, Im Nayeon

Chaeyoung stood up while Jihyo turned around

“I’m sorry” Chaeyoung bowed but as soon as Chaeyoung’s eyes met Nayeon

The older one’s face soften

The three sat down quietly until Chaeyoung spoke up

“Why do I hate this so much?” She asked, but the other two remained silent

“I hate this!” the youngest exclaimed

“Really, I am fine. I don’t need good shoes or clothes. I don’t need private classes, I don’t need what the other kids have. I just want her not to work, I really hate seeing my mom suffer.” She ranted

Nayeon looked down while Jihyo stared at Chaeyoung who began crying again

“I told her it’s fine, so why is she doing this? I really don’t need anything” Chaeyoung asked as she looked at Jihyo who only wiped the younger one’s tears

“We can just live like we have been, her daughter hates it so much, so why? Seriously.” Chaeyoung sighed

Jihyo noticed that Nayeon has been scowling with her arms crossed the whole Chaeyoung was ranting

“Yah!” Nayeon called out while glaring at Chaeyoung  
Jihyo looked at Nayeon concerned, now's not the right time to be mean at one of their youngest

“Enough” Nayeon continued while the two younger girls looked at her

“Just go and massage her shoulders.”

Nayeon looked at Chaeyoung and repeated herself

“Go massage her shoulders for her.” Nayeon smiled to Chaeyoung 

The younger could only stare at her, shocked

“And Jihyo, tell her what you’ve been thinking this whole time, I know.” Nayeon stood up 

“Go home after this and massage your mom’s shoulders and back, okay?” Nayeon asked, then tapped Chaeyoung’s head and walked away  
Jihyo looked at Chaeyoung

Chaeyoung looked up to prevent herself from crying again but it wasn’t successful, Jihyo tapped and rubbed her friend’s back 

“You hate seeing your mother suffer” Jihyo started

“It makes you feel better if she doesn’t. But for your mom, not being able to buy you Nikes is what she hates most. Why are you only thinking about yourself? Haven’t you thought about your mom? Is your peace of mind the only important thing, you immature kid?” Jihyo asked as Chaeyoung’s already bawling her eyes out

“Loving someone is not just the feeling of wanting to give them things. It’s the desperate desire to give them things.” Jihyo finished as they start walking home now

“Do what Nayeon unnie said, right? Don’t sleep, massage her shoulders first, and while doing it, you can think of new ways to prank us” Jihyo laughed as Chaeyoung looked at her and smile

Upon reaching Chaeyoung’s house, Jihyo hugged her tightly and went home after

She saw her mom waiting for her

“Ah you’re home, my Chaeyoung! Hurry up, I bought some goldfish bread for you” her mom exclaimed as she hugged Chaeyoung

“Right, let’s go!”

“I brought it at the intersection, don’t buy from the woman, okay? It doesn’t take good, the man in front of her sells the good ones” her mom said while smiling and at that moment, Chaeyoung realized how much she loves her mom and how much sacrifice her mom made for her

Not saying anything of what she knows, she looked at her mom and spoke happily

"Eomma! I'll massage your shoulders and back tonight ,okay? I've seen dad doing it before for you"

At that time the two of them only talked about all the pranks her father and Chaeyoung did before and the high school student couldn't be more happy talking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i might finish this story soon! leave some suggestions or anything you want to happen and i'll try to compromise with your ideas, i'll leave the link of my curious cat at my twitter profile! @sonofchaeyoung


End file.
